


Payin' My Dues

by captainangua



Series: Femslash Shorts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azazel's Special Children, Episode Related, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, F/F, Femslash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainangua/pseuds/captainangua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a girl who’d willingly played the system and won.</p><p>Meg liked her already</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payin' My Dues

**Author's Note:**

> Due to *hands wave about vaguely* reasons, Ava survives Azazel's Hunger Games scenario, and Meg is brought in to help with that.

 

Meg (she was keeping that one for now, she decided – she liked the directness of a one-syllable name) circled round the girl several times before she spoke to her. It was a good way of raising anticipation, and so the fear, making it an excellent tool in finding what this might-be queen was made of; how much neve she had.

Meg was pleased to find that the girl had nerve – and wits – in spades. She didn’t once yell out, or try anything stupid, and though Meg could _smell_ the fear on her, Ava clearly didn’t want to react.

Azazel was still sulking that his boys had all managed to kill each other, that the prize he’d so badly yearned for had been lost to him – and sure, Meg would have been interested to see how her former meatsuit might have ended up, but she was already sure that her father was ignoring a far more valuable gamepiece.

This was a girl who’d willingly played the system and _won._

Meg liked her already

“Ava, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” the girl said coolly.

Meg smiled. “Would you like to keep being ‘Ava’?”

The girl frowned, drawing her lips into an attractive little pout. “What?”

Meg stopped circling her, balancing her gun lightly in her palm. She liked guns. She’d found the last few centuries of human history had become so _resistant_ to the old fears and superstition, but their development of weapons able to be a lot more effective, if not as fun, more than made up for that. She didn’t need them to fear her at first. They always would by the end.

Meg took a step closer to her charge. “I _mean_. Are you wanting to stay the little girl from… wherever he picked you up from – the one who fell in in love and was so _thrilled_ to be getting married in her nice white dress… or would you like to throw that name away? Be something new?”

“I wasn’t.”

“What?”

When Ava looked up at her, Meg had to smile at the concentrated promise of good ol’ fashioned malice written there. “Thrilled.”

Meg wasn’t so sure she believed her. But either way, it was all to the good, her charge had already started putting the past behind her in one way or another, and so she smiled.

“And I am something new,” Ava continued quietly. “I’m your queen now, amn’t I?”

Meg contorted her mouth from a snarl into a wider smile as she caged the girl’s chin with her fingers. “Oh no, sweetheart. You ain’t even half way there yet.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> Despite knowing I have other things to be doing/writing, decided to give the whole writing a femslash short every week a shot. There needs to be more, even when the show provides such limited bechdel potential. But I have some ideas- most of which go a lot heavier on the slash than this one - and if anyone has any prompts for me, tell me here or on tumblr (captainangua there too)


End file.
